


Nights like these lead to

by graceisintodrummers



Series: The perks of being in One Direction. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Harry feels lonely-again, Harry is homesick, Liam rescues him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceisintodrummers/pseuds/graceisintodrummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loved the other boys, he loved being on tour and he loved performing in front of thousands of fans. But sometimes, at night, he would feel alone and just miss his mum. He had always been someone who gets homesick soon.The days were okay, he was distracted, he was fine. But at nights he felt so lonely and every night he was one step closer to screwing everything up.</p><p>Or the one where Harry is homesick and has troubles sleeping but Liam saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights like these lead to

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, because this is again Harry feeling lonely, but I read this article, where someone said Harry was terribly home sick and I just couldn't get it out of my mind. Also I'm working on a Ziam story but I need more time, so here you get this.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Thanks for reading xxx

Harry loved the other boys, he loved being on tour and he loved performing in front of thousands of fans. But sometimes, at night, he would feel alone and just miss his mum. Because, she is his mum, you know and that's just it. He had always been someone who gets homesick soon. But he had realized that it was getting worse lately. The days were okay, he was distracted, he was fine. But at nights he felt so lonely and every night he was one step closer to screwing everything up.

 

It is night and Harry is alone in his hotel room and he can't sleep. To be honest it is like every other night since the last leg of the tour had started. Some nights he doesn't sleep at all, some times he just go over to Louis' room to fall asleep right next to him. It is always easier then. But now Eleanor is here and so he can't just go and lay down between them, obliviously. And Perrie is there too, so Zayn isn't an option and Niall always gets grumpy if you wake him up. So basically Harry has two possibilities. He could stay on his room, probably not getting any sleep tonight, or he could try Liam's room. The curly boy stays in his bed a little longer, moving from side to side but it is useless. He just can't sleep on his own.  
On his tiptoes he makes his way trough the floor and carefully knocks on Liam's door. To his surprise the older boy answers immediately. “Who's there?” He doesn't sound as he had already been sleeping, so Harry just opens the door and sneaks in. “Harry!”, Liam says smiling but then he frowns. “Why are you here? Everything okay?” The other boy nods without looking up to his friend. He blushes while he whisperers: “Can I sleep here tonight?” He expects Liam to be shocked by this question, to tell him to go out but, of course if Harry is honest, the older boy just smiles and offers his friend to lay down beside him. Harry crawls under the blanket, feeling the heat of Liam's body on his cold skin. And Liam looks at him with his brown puppy eyes, pulling him into a hug searching for his hand under the blankets to intertwine Harry's fingers with his own. “Hazza?”, he ask with a soft voice. “Honey, what is wrong?” The younger boy shrugs not able to answer the question , because he don't know really. He isn't fine, he isn't okay but he has no idea why. Sure this year was hard for all of them, they had been on tour nearly all the time and he misses his home, but he has a weird feeling that it is not...everything. He misses something else.  
“Couldn't sleep again?”, Liam whisperers and brings Harry back from his thoughts. He nods and closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He likes how this bed smells like Liam, because his own hotel room smell absolutely clinic and unfamiliar. Everyone would feel lonely in a room like that, really. Liam pulls his friend a little closer and strokes his hair. “You're not alone Hazza, you know that, right?” By this Harry opens his eyes and green meets brown. The curly one shakes his head, like really, can this boy read his mind or something? And by this thought he decides that he is done pretending. “I know Li, but I feel like that. I feel so lonely lately and I don't even know why.” The older boy just nods and continues to comfort Harry, so he goes on and finally says all this stuff he has been holding on for a while. “I miss my mum, I just want to be home and don't sleep in a hotel room any more. I want to wake up to my mum making breakfast and then I want to go out for a walk with Gem and just live, you know? I'm feeling lost between all this places and between all this people I barely know. I don't know Li, it just seems as if there is one piece missing, and without that  
I'm not okay...” His voice trails of and of and he tastes salty tears on his lips. His tears. “I'm sorry Li, I didn't want to bother you!”, Harry says under his breath because the older boy doesn't respond at all. But as he tries to pull away Liam just holds him closer. Harry feels him breathing against his neck and somehow it feels save.  
Suddenly Liam begins to kiss Harry's tears away and at first the younger boy is shocked but he lets him do it any ways. Liam kisses his eyelashes and his cheekbones softly and Harry shivers by the touch of the other boys lips. His skin is burning were the older boy had left kisses and he isn't able to breath. Then Liam covers Harry's lips with his own, forcing the boy to shiver even more. But Harry is totally into this kiss. He doesn't want Liam to stop, like ever. He lets out a soft moan as Liam's tongue searches his and tries to press himself closer to the fit body of his band mate.  
He wants to feel him, to forget everything around him. Because for the first time in weeks, probably even month he doesn't feel lonely. In fact he feels more home like any time before in his life. He can't describe this feeling but with Liam's body pressed to his he feels complete and save. Maybe he thinks, yeah maybe it is true. Maybe home can be a person. And maybe his person is Liam. But then again, he thinks, this is wrong. Even if it feels right, they shouldn't be doing this.  
“Li...”, he mumbles between to kisses. “What are you doing?” Liam stops to kiss him and looks at him with his beautiful eyes and Harry notices now that he could get lost in them. “I'm just trying to show you that you're not alone. Because if I told you, you wouldn't believe me any way.” Harry laughs a little because, oh yeah, Liam is so right. Harry is indeed more of an action guy because words can lie right? But actions can't. And that's when re realises that Liam knows him better than anyone else does. Maybe better than he knows himself. Because while he was still trying to figure out what he was missing, Liam hat already found the answer. Even though he was beside him all this time, Harry had never noticed that Liam was his missing piece.  
“I miss you”, he whisperers into his friends hair which causes Liam to chuckle. “You don't have to any more.”, he smiles, peaking the younger boys lips once again. “I'm here. Always have been, always will.” Harry smiles at these worlds and it is an honest smile. He had almost forgotten that he was able to feel like this. “How are you feeling?”, Liam asks and Harry grins because, yeah this boy can read his mind. “Okay”, he answers, still smiling, and places a kiss on Liam's collar bone. “Just okay?”, the other boy frowns. Harry shakes his head and looks deep into the puppy brown eyes of the boy who makes him feel so secure. “No, Li babe, not just okay. Okay like, I've never been better really. Okay like, everything feels just so right. Okay like, I can't stop smiling and I don't know if I ever will actually.” And now Liam is smiling to and he brings Harry closer into his arms. “Hazza. I want to be everything you need.”, he whisperers in the younger boys head. “If you're mine, I don't need anything else!” 

That was the first night Harry has no trouble falling asleep, because he was in Liam's big strong arms and he heard him breathing and that is really all he needs to fall asleep. That night he felt save and home and he had a smile on his lips, while he was sleeping because he knew, deep in his heart, that everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks again for reading this, it really means the world to me and I hope it is okay since I'm not a native speaker and writing other pairings than Larry or Ziam is new to me, but I just felt like doing it.  
> I'm planning on writing a one shot for every pairing, I hope it turns out how I want it to.  
> Bye than, and thanks again, because I can't say it enough xx


End file.
